The New Me
by iLikeCookies12
Summary: Beaten up by her long time love, she ends up in the forest meeting someone new in this world. She left Fairy Tail afterwards and now Natsu is regretting everything he has done. As sorrow is pinned in his heart, he yearns for Lucy and left for the S-trials. 7 years passed and GMG is coming. 7 years passed she comes back, stronger and better.
1. Prolouge

**Hey~**

**This is my first crossover fic :)**

**I can't get this plot off my chest. It keeps haunting me during my sleep D:**

**It's just the normal fics that we almost see everyday where Natsu kicks Lucy off the team and she leaves and grows strong then yadah-yadah-yadah BUT instead of someone like Gray, Sting or Loki, it will be Sasuke :D but it's still NaLu **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

Lucy's POV

I walked in the guild with a big smile on my face. Right now, I just wanted a peaceful and happy day. It was turning out so good until this certain pink haired dragon slayer called out my name

I had feelings for that guy for a very long time now. I just don't know if he returns his feelings or not but it doesn't seem like it. He's been with Lisanna for WEEKS. He doesn't even come over to my house anymore!

"LUCY!" He came out, but with a big vein on his forehead

"What's wrong Natsu?" I corked an eyebrow up

"You fucking bitch!" He grabbed my collar

"What's with you? Did I do something wrong?!" She asked, shaking in fear

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! WHY DID YOU ATTACK HER?! WHAT'S WORNG WITH YOU?!" He yelled in my face

"I don't know what you're talking about, Natsu" I struggled from his grip

He slapped my face, I looked at him with a horrified face

"Stop this please! I don't know what you're talking about"

"You lying bitch! You attacked Lisanna! Don't try to lie to me! It's all over you're slutty face!"

I looked at him with big eyes "Stop this please! I didn't do anything!"

He kicked my stomach and I crashed in the counter

I coughed out some blood and painfully wiped it

"I didn't attack her..." I said silently then he punched my face with his flaming fist

"This is for hurting my friend!" He continued his puched

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain

Why does this have to happen to me? Why? What did I do wrong?...

I started tearing up "CRY MORE! BITCH!" He lifted me from the ground and he kicked his hardest kick in my back causing me to fly away torwards the door

"LEAVE FAIRY TAIL AT ONCE! NEVER COME BACK!" He yelled

I limply walked away holding my bloddy arm

People looked at me like I was a maniac. None of them decided to help me, all they can do is stare at disgust.

I didn't realized where I was going, I ended up in the forest. I dropped down on the floor

Am I gonna die here?...I closed my eyes shut, my conciousness fading away but I feel like someone is carrying me

Natsu's POV

I stood there with a smirk on my face "Finally, Lisanna's now safe" I turned around and saw master looking mad at me

"Natsu..."

"Oh hey Gramps" I casually greeted him, acting like nothing has happend

"I made Lucy quit so Lisanna can be safe" I said grinning widely but then I found myself punched by Master

"Oi! Gramps, what was that for?!" I yelled

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"You don't understand! She attacked Lisanna! Look at her now! All bandaged up in the infirmary!"

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?! DID YOU ASK LISANNA FOR MORE INFORMATION? NO!"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU'RE GODAMN STUPIDITY! ALL YOU HEARD FROM HER IS THAT THE ATTACKER IS A BLONDE! DID SHE SAY LUCY?! SHE DIDN'T RIGHT?!"

"But gramp-"

"I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! I'M ASHAMED OF HAVING A CHILD LIKE YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT LUCY WASN'T THAT KIND OF PERSON! SHE LOVES EVERYONE OF US!"

My eyes widened. I just realized what I just did. I gritted my teeth and looked down as my hair covered my eyes

"Did you realized what have you done,Natsu?" asked Master, who finally calmed down

I gritted my teeth harder. I have to find her!

I looked everywhere in Magnolia, her house, bars, malls, parks, EVEYWHERE!

I tried to sniff her scent and I ended up in the forest then the scent faded away

Oh no please don't...!

I sniffed as hard as I can but I can't track her anymore...

My tears started flooding down my cheeks, I was panting hard...

"N-no..." "N-no..." I knelt on the ground with a loud thump

I just can't accpet this! I just can't accept the fact that... she's gone... probably forever... I don't want this! Lucy, come back please...

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!"

Lucy's POV

I woke up feeling a cringe of pain in my head

Wait, I'm alive? But how?

I suddenly stood up. I saw my wounds, cleansed and covered with bandages

"Where am I?"

"Oh you're finally awake!" A mysterious man walked up to me

"Who are you?" I grabbed my key chain to get ready

"I won't hurt you. Don't worry"

I let go of key chain but grabbed one key to get ready

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked

"You're in a forest. Where else? There's trees around us. You know" He said and I started looking around

"Whatever. Anyways, who are you?" I asked once again

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

**Le Fin :))**


	2. Meeting someone new

**I'm back!**

**Thanks 4 reading the prolouge :))**

Lucy's POV

"Sasuke Uchiha?" He nodded

"That's an unsual name..." I looked down

"Where are you from?" I asked

"I'm from a village named Konoha but I left to get revenge, so I'm practically a rouge" He simply said

"Konoha?" I corked an eyebrow up "Where is that Konoha place in the first place?"

"You're annoying"

"I'm asking you a question. Where is that Konoha place?" I pouted

"You ask a lot of questions. Why do you need to know?" He asked

"Because there's no such place like Konoha here" I said simply

"Like I know! I'm lost okay! From what I remember, I was just standing beside my sensei then I ended here like 'poof'! Then I found you lying on the ground, but breathing, so I have no choice but to carry you" He shrugged while talking

"So your saying you're from a different world?"

"Probably..."

"You're from Edolas?" I asked

"What the fuck is Edolas?" I sighed "Nevermind"

"Do you use magic? What type of magic?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions..." He said, getting annoyed

"Just answer the question." She said straightforwardly as he sighed in annoyance

"I don't use magic, it doesn't exist. I'm a ninja" Lucy eyes widened at his response

DID HE JUST SAY NINJA?!

"Y-you're a n-n-ninja?!" I stuttered in shock

"Yes, I already told you that" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest

"Why? Are you a ninja? What village?" He asked me

"I-I'm no ninja. I'm a mage, you know, the ones that use magic"

"Pfft, magic don't exist, dummy" He opened his eyes and looked at me

"Apperently, they do" I stuck out my tongue as he shook his head and rolled his eyes, saying that I sound crazy

"You still don't believe me? Watch" I took out plue's key and pointed it one direction

"Open! Gate of the canis minor! Plue!" I chanted as light shimmered then a small little creature appeared

"Puun Puun!" Sasuke had his eyes wide open. He saw magic for the first time and he was mesmerized

"I-I uh..." He scratched his cheek

"Do you have anything to say? Sasuke-san?" I crossed my arms

"Fine, I believe in you now. Magic does exist" He sweatdropped "Is that the only thing you can summon though?" He asked, trying not to sound rude

"Of course not! I have more keys than that and some of my keys are strong" I placed my hands on my hips

"You haven't introduced youself to me. What's your name?" He asked

"My name is Lucy heartfilia. I'm a celestial spirit mage"

"Nice meeting you Lucy-san" He bowed and walked away "I have to be going now"

"Wait!" I ran and when I got his attention I stopped and panted really hard

"What is it?"

"Please take me with you!" I bowed

"Huh? Why?" He corked an eyebrow up

"I-uh I..."

"Won't your parents get worried?"

"My mom died when I was seven. After that, my dad acted nothing like a dad should. He didn't really care about me so I practically don't have parents"

"But what about your friends?"

My eyes softened as I gritted my teeth

"M-my f-friends abandoned me, they ignored me and one of them beat me up... I don't even know if I can call them my friends" I said as my voice cracked

"Your friend beat you up? But why?" He asked

"Please don't even get me start on that story... They lied to me, they said that they never abandon friends but they did..." His eyes widened at my response but then shrank

"S-sorry for asking..." He apologized

"It's okay. Besides, I'm trying to forget about what happend so that's why I'm asking if I could come with you. I just want to run away from here, and maybe, get stronger" I smiled confidently in the sky

"Fine. You can come with me" He grinned and I smiled even wider

"Thank you very much! Sasuke-san!"

"No problem! Oh, and just call me Sasuke" He said

"Oh... O-okay Sasuke. Whatever you say" I blushed and looked away

_Why the fuck am I blushing?!_

"Are you okay? You look sick to me" He said and came forward to touch my forehead

I blushed even more when I felt his palm in my forehead. I try not to get eye contact from him. It would get too ackward, well for me, I don't even know the guy!

"You sure?" He asked getting concern

"Y-yeah I'm good!" I stuttered "Okay, then we have to find a way to go back to your other world then"

"Sounds good to me"

"It's getting dark" I said while I looked up into the sky "We should find a place to stay" He suggested

"I know a place where we can stay for a bit"

"Where?"

"My apartment" I smiled

"What? Are you sure about that?"

"Yep! Besides, I need to pack my clothes and change my scent!"

"Change your scent? What the fu?" He narrowed his eyes

"I shouldn't have said that... It doesn't matter, let's go" I walked away

"Wait up" He catched up with me

While we were walking, I caught myself staring at him, his wierd sandals, his dark pants connected to a blue cloth thats was hanging, his long sleeved shirt that was open in the front, exposing his well-toned body,his weird crest thing in his collar, his raven colored hair that was spiky at the back and his onyx eyes... Just like Natsu's...

My eyes turned into sad ones but I was still staring at him

.

.

.

.

"Hey, are you gonna keep staring at me?" I widened my eyes and backed in shock

"S-s-sorry!" I squeaked and he laughed at me

"Are we there yet?" He asked

"Yeah, we just reached the entrance of the town"

"Oh... What's it called?"

"Magnolia" I said while I walked cautiously and vigilantly

"Why are you walking wierdly?" he asked

"O-oh n-nothing!" I lied

"Oh really?" He asked suspiciously, getting closer

"Yes nothing really!" I pushed him away

"We're here" I pointed at the tall building

"Hmm... It seems pretty decent" He said and grinned slightly while I opened the door and led him upstairs to my room

"Here it is! Welcome to my humble home"

"What a nice place you got here"

"Yep! Have a seat please" I dragged him in my sofa

"Thanks. Lucy-san"

"Just call me Lucy, don't need to be formal" I said while I went in the kitchen to get a gass of water

"Here you go! You must be very thirsty" He accpeted the glass and slowly drank from it

"Wait here! I just need to take a bath and pack my stuff" He nodded

**I'm done chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews! Please read my other story 'Love and Regret'! Please check it out on my profile! Bai-Bai~ :3 Sorry if Sasuke is a bit (or a lot) OOC :(**


	3. Welcome to 'moving on'

**Soooory 4 the long update! 3:**

**I have to do multiple projects at school and I had to update my other story.  
Okay I'm just gonna shut up now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Just call me Lucy, don't need to be formal" I said while I went in the kitchen to get a gass of water_

_"Here you go! You must be very thirsty" He accpeted the glass and slowly drank from it_

_"Wait here! I just need to take a bath and pack my stuff" He nodded_

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I packed everything I need before taking a bath. I went inside the washroom, locked the door behind me and undressed myself

I hummed "I wonder which type of scent I should use..." I tapped my index finger on my chin and looked at the two bottles of shampoo in front of me

The bottle on the left says 'Bloody-Orange' flavor and the other on to the right says 'Cinnamon sweet' flavor.

It doesn't really matter. It's going to change anyways when I come to this 'land' of where he came from. I'm just gonna choose 'Cinnamon sweet'

I opened the cap of the shampoo and sniffed it. _It smells so good..._ I taught to myself

I quickly finished my bath because Sasuke might get impatient. My clothes were somewhat different from what I was wearing those past years. I wore a black tank top along with a short sleeved hoodie. I follwed that with a dark denim ripped shorts. I tied my hair into a pony tail and left some strands of hair at the side. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was ready to go.

I opened the door beside me and saw a patiently waiting figure of Sasuke. I praise him for that. I like how he was waiting silently for me. Unlike some other people who just barges in unexpectedly and shrugs of the feeling of seeing someone naked.

I called him, saying I was ready. He stood up with closed eyes. My heart suddenly skipped a beat. _H-He just looked hot when he stood up _I gulped silently.

"We should go before sunset. I don't like traveling at night." He said so casually yet sounded so serious

We left afterwards. I told him I can help him figure out how the heck he got here and how we can go to his Konoha place.

After a few hours, the sun was almost setting. We reached this inn in a middle of a village. Luckily there's a huge library at the basment.

We got our rooms and went downstairs in the library. I got books about other worlds and books about theories of traveling to the other worlds.

I'm so happy I still have my Gale-Force reading glasses~ if I don't, this would take us centuries.

We sat by a table with two chairs in both sides. I then placed the heavy books in front of us.

"So, first of all, tell me, how did you exactly come here?" I asked, sounding like a detective.

"My sensei, which is my teacher, told me to standby this oddly looking old room. It looked so odd that I felt like investigating it. I looked around and I saw a scroll that has acient writing in it. I looked at for a while and I saw a sign at the bottom saying: 'DO NOT TOUCH'. Unfortunately, due to my curiosity and stubborness, I touched it then bright light appeared and then I ended up in the forest and I saw you lying there." He explained detailed-ly

My head was spinning because of his words. A scroll he say...

I read every book in just 20 minutes. Geesus, I learned so much stuff today. Apperently, the 'Ninja World' where he's from is real.

Oh my momma Layla... Where in the world did I put that page?!

.

.

Oh. I found it.

"Is this the scroll you were talking about?" I showed him and he nodded at me

"Yeah. That's it." He said in the same voice that I loved.

"Now, what do we do next...?"

*TIME SKIP* *Normal POV*

**(A/N: I don't even know how to make the scroll ^^'') **

A few hours later, almost 11:00 pm, they finally manage to recreate the scroll. Lucy sighed because she had used too much magic power in order to create one scroll with acient letters.

"So this is the scroll?" Lucy asked with gleamed and curious eyes

"Yeah... This is exactly it" He ended it with a sigh

"Do you want to leave now? or tommorow...?" Lucy silently asked

"We leave tommorow at dawn. Get yourself ready" Sasuke said

Lucy nodded slightly and headed staright upstairs to where she's sleeping. She turned off the lights behind her and she went to her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a couple of hours. She can't go to sleep. She's feeling butterflies and her stomach and a little bit of fright at the same time. Was it the excitement of leaving this land and moving on? Or was it because she's afraid to get hurt again? She left a few drops of sweat before squeezing her eyes shut to help her fall asleep

_C'mon Lucy! We have to go to sleep now. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_AW C'MON! Why can't I go to sleep?! _ She sighed on the inside

_How about if I count sheeps inside my head? That should work..!_

_1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.._

Heartbeats later, all you could hear is a busty blonde snoring loudly. Meanwhile, Lucy suddenly squirmed from where she is during her sleep. She moaned and moaned, and a gasp soon came. What was she dreaming?

_"S-Stop... it..." Lucy stuttered_

_"S-Stop t-teasing m-mee... Uhn.. Ah!" _

_"I-I can't... do that... Ah... This feels good..." A masculine voice came up_

_"O-OH!" She screamed_

OH MY GERD...! She's having a having a wet dream! What has the naughty book that she read had done to her. Tsk Tsk...

.

.

.

.

"Wake up. It's time to go" She gasped as she quickly sat up from her sleep. Sweat trickled down to her face as she looked at her side and saw Sasuke.

"G-Good m-morning!" Lucy smiled nervously

"Are you okay? You seem-"

"OH! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! Please leave the room now so I can get ready!" She tried to stay polite and she pushed him outside the door

"What the fu-?!" He almost cursed but he heard a loud _SLAM!_ forom the door

Back to Lucy, she was sweating even more then before. She was most likely flooding the whole room. She blushed crimson shade of red and she started undressing herself.

_I would've probably moaned and screamed. D-Do y-you think he had probably heard?! _

_This is so embarassing... Oh well, let's just try to act normal and hope that we forget all that happened._

Meanwhile...

"I'M READY! Sorry I was late on waking up. I was just having a wierd dream that's all..." She laughed awkwardly

"Okay? Let's go then" Sasuke corked an eyebrow up at the sudden behavior of the blonde. He beckoned Lucy to follow him to his room. She did as she was told and he placed the recreated scroll in front of them

"Okay, I think you have to concentrate your chakra whatever it's called to your hand. And I have to do the same with mine" Lucy explained

_Here we go Lucy... Welcome to 'moving on'_

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. See you guys next time.**


	4. Welcome to my world

**The New Me ch 4**

**Sorry for the long wait guys... My schedules are really tight and for some reason, I can't find the time to update this. But now, I finally found one! Oh and I'm very sorry for the OOCness. Thanks for Anonymous for reminding me :)**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to my world**

* * *

"I'M READY! Sorry I was late on waking up. I was just having a wierd dream that's all..." She laughed awkwardly

"Okay? Let's go then" Sasuke corked an eyebrow up at the sudden behavior of the blonde. He beckoned Lucy to follow him to his room. She did as she was told and he placed the recreated scroll in front of them

"Okay, I think you have to concentrate your chakra whatever it's called to your hand. And I have to do the same with mine" Lucy explained

Here we go Lucy... Welcome to 'moving on'

"In three, two, one..." Lucy exhaled quickly at the last count. She was feeling nervous and excited at the same time, but somewhere inside Lucy's heart, there was a little drop of regret. She was thinking of Fairy Tail right now. What would happen if her beloved guild went to look after her? What would happen to her only family? What would happen to Natsu... The one who she deeply cared for, the one who she deeply loved?  
She gritted at the thought of him, why the hell would he do this to her? She never felt so... angry, so sad, so heartbroken...  
They both felt their skin being sucked into the scroll  
'Goodbye Fairy Tail... Goodbye Natsu...'  
A teardrop from Lucy's eye fell down to the wooden floor as. Light shone from the scroll and a heartbeat later, all that was left from them as a memory was a foggy room.

-Aloha the land of Ninjas!-

Lucy's POV

My eyes were still tightly shut. Fear took control every inch and corner of my mind and body. It's too great the I can't open my eyes

I feel like a coward.

Where am I? I'm scared... What if the land of Ninjas are fake? What if we're in hell? Oh God!...

"SASUKE!" I yelled as my legs wobbled. I dropped down to the ground with a loud thump

My heartbeats went faster than seconds as sweat trickled down my face

"Sasuke!" I kept on yelling his name, over and over again like a broken record

"Lucy!" I heard his voice. Is it Sasuke?

I opened my eyes slowly and saw him kneeling towards me.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" Sasuke asked in a concerned voice

"I-I'm sorry... I was too sacred.. I just needed someone" I slightly leaned on to his warm, exposed chest

"It's okay... We're here now" He patted my head as if I was a pet dog. Slowly, I tried to get up and opened my closed eyes. Once I opened it, all I saw was a dark and dreary hallway.

"Where are we? Sasuke?" I asked, as I rubbed my brown eyes

"We're here, in the land of Ninjas. This is where I was the last time" He said

So this is the land of Ninjas... I silently gulped to myself as we start walking through the dark hallway

"I want to introduce you to my sensei, Lucy. He might look creepy but he doesn't bite so you don't have to be afraid"

I nodded as a response. We walked further and we finally reached the room

"Here we are" Sasuke knocked loudly

"The door is always open, Kabuto!" A sneer voice yelled to us

Who the hell is Kabuto?

"It's me, sensei" The door creaked as Sasuke opens the door. I hid myself behind his back while he opens it

"Sasuke! You're back!" I then saw a long haired man. He look like a kidnapper of some sort. He has weird purple thingies at the edge of his pointed eyes. He looked like a snake if you describe him in general

"How did you-"

"Thanks to her sensei" He pointed at me as I loomed over his broad shoulder

"Who might you be, young lady?" The man asked, while looking at me

"L-Lucy..." I stuttered

"She came from a different world. She's not a ninja like us. In the other world where she came from, I believe it's called earthland, people there use magic. In instance, they're magicians or wizards"

"Ooh! How splendid! She could be an addition to one of my vessels!" The man smiled widely as he licked his lips

I narrowed my eyes in disgust. What does he mean vessels?

I heard Sasuke grit his teeth... I wonder what's wrong..

"Sasuke, why won't you tour her around? She should see the wonders of the Land of Ninjas" The man continued smiling

"Okay" Sasuke crossed his arms

"Go now. Don't waste anymore time. Once you come back, tell us a little bit information about you" I smiled a little bit inside

I nodded as a response. I have no reason to be feeling sad, disgusted or what ever because now it's TOUR TIME!


	5. Attention!

Attention!

The New Me will be on temporary HIATUS. For the following reasons:

-Writer's block

-I'm busy with my other story which I have to watch a movie over a lot of times for that

-I know it's the same excuses that other people use but, I'm currently busy with school. I have lots of projects and home works for I'm in the last year of elementary school.

But, there's a probability that I will update next week by Friday. Then that'll be it for now. It will come back by June. Sorry for the inconvenience


End file.
